


Promises

by Hope_Remains



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kabby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 23:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope_Remains/pseuds/Hope_Remains
Summary: Additional/Extended scene for 4x02. Abby finally decides to take off her rings.





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that all my works will be written in a hybrid style based on screenplay format with some alterations.

[ You can also read this fic with proper formatting on my Tumblr](http://fire-of-the-sun.tumblr.com/post/183572150090)

 

**INT. POLIS TOWER – KANE AND ABBY’S QUARTERS – DAY**

Sent away by Roan unexpectedly that afternoon, Abby returns to their empty quarters with unplanned hours to herself. Kane had already warned her about wandering around Polis alone, so she returned to their room to wait for his arrival that evening.

She can’t remember the last time she had time to herself. With no orders to give out and medical procedures to take care of, she was at a loss for what to do. She looks around the vast, silent space. The evidence of their shared presence lingers in the bedding and garments still strewn where they left them that morning. Years of cleaning up after her daughter spurs her to fold up the fallen clothes, straighten up the bed and rescue a few flameless candles that had been knocked over.

Once her task is complete, she stops and lays back on the newly made bed, letting out a relaxed sigh. Memories of the night before rush back to her (though she can barely keep them at bay) and, in the refuge of her solitude, she smiles to herself. A habit she’s found herself indulging in more and more as of late.

These nine days have hardly been the definition of idyllic with the threat of political scheming and the potential end of the world on their minds and taking up most of their days, but each night and morning there was only each other. They’d carved a lifetime into the all-too-short hours they were granted - making the most of every second. They would stay in bed talking for hours about everything from their deepest secrets and fears to enjoying the levity of humorous childhood memories - always growing closer both emotionally and physically.

But now it was coming to an end…

 With Roan all but sending her away, she knew her duties now lay with Clarke and their people back in Arkadia. As much as she wanted to stay with Kane, duty calls her elsewhere and she knows he’ll understand - the people always come first.

She sighs in acceptance of that inevitable conversation and glances over at the large copper bathtub in the corner, fresh washcloth draped over the side just out the water’s reach. Someone must have come to refill it earlier. With a ready bath so accessible, Abby has made the most of the amenity these last few days, never managing to get clean enough.

Without hesitation she stands and strips down - retaining only the ring on her finger and neck - and steps into the water. It’s all but tepid now, but still more of a luxury than she could wish for back home. Her eyes immediately flutter close as she lowers her body into the tub, letting the soothing sensation envelop her.

 Her entire body submerged, she leans her head back against the side, releasing a long, calming breath. But despite her best efforts to clear her mind and relax while she can before the stress of her Arkadian duties resumes, she can’t. She can’t rid herself of the tangible weight of it pressing down on her reclined chest. _His ring._

 She opens her eyes and instinctively takes Jake’s ring from between her breasts and circles it in her hands, studying its familiar silver surface. She’s been catching herself doing it more and more as of late. Always a question hammering in her mind - one she’s tried not to encourage but can no longer ignore. Her thoughts return to what Kane had told her that morning:

_“Jake is a part of who you are.”_

 

The words have echoed in her mind ever since. He was so understanding of her predicament and made it so easy for her to feel comfortable with their unconventional union. She knows Kane respects her and Jake too much to ever want to replace him, but there’s a part of her that wants to show him it’s okay. To show him just how much he means to her…

 She rubs a thumb along the smooth face of Jake’s ring like she has a million times before. She’ll never forget the moment she put it on her mother’s old chain necklace to keep him with her every day - as close to her heart as possible. It hadn’t been there as long as her wedding ring, but it was still difficult to remember a time it didn’t lay on her chest. It’d become a part of her. A symbol of another burden she’s had to carry on her own.

 

But no more.

 

Ring or not, she knows Jake lives on in her heart and nothing - not death, nor even new love – could ever erase that. His legacy will always be a part of her and their daughter. Inextricably written into her past as much as Kane is her future…

 Decision made, she stands and exits the bath to dry herself off with a clean cloth and redresses herself stiffly, limbs heavy with the knowledge of what she was about to do. She finishes and takes a deep breath, catching the beginnings of a sob in the back of her throat as she lifts the necklace over her head and holds it in the light of the nearest window.

 

**ABBY**

(whispering)

It’s time, Jake.

 

Abby presses a kiss to the cool metal ring before slowly letting the chain pool on the table beside her… then lets it go. Her neck suddenly feeling empty and exposed, she swallows hard trying to retain her composure.

 Next, she looks down at the ring around her finger and slowly twists it off, the ghost of it lingering on the paled skin underneath. She hasn’t removed it since the day Jake put it there and she can’t help but shed a tear. She lays her ring on the table to rest beside his. She closes her eyes in remembrance for a long, heavy moment.

 

**ABBY (CONT’D)**

I’ll always love you.

 

Despite the gravity of what she’s done, can’t help but feel a wave of peace wash over her - like a part of her has finally been set free and she smiles through the tears. This was the right thing to do. Deep down, she knows Jake would be happy for her and is comforted by that and the subtle, if indirect, approval she’s garnered from Clarke.

This wasn’t the life she had imagined for herself all those years ago but it’s one she’s immeasurably grateful for nonetheless. The future was as tenuous now than it ever was, but for the first time in years the darkness of uncertainty has lifted and she can finally see something with overwhelming clarity: her future was indisputably, irrevocably _him_.

She stands in a shaft of sunlight and soaks in its warmth. Cleansed, refreshed and more whole than she’s felt in years. She’s no longer the girl who fell for the boy in engineering. She was a grown woman, worn and battered, but still here. Still standing. Still loving. And she’d continue to do so for as long as she can. She still had so much more to give…

 

**INT. POLIS TOWER – KANE AND ABBY’S QUARTERS – NIGHT**

 

Abby stands at the window, lost in thought. A sudden creak of the door breaks the silence and she turns expectantly to watch Kane enter, worry laced in every line of his frame.

 

**KANE**

Did Roan fight?

 

**ABBY**

It’s too soon.

 

He joins her at the window and sighs tiredly.

 

**KANE**

One simple task and I’m failing.

 

Her heart twists at his self-denigration and she comes forward to grip his arms with reassurance.

 

**ABBY**

No, you’ll figure it out.

 

He’s grateful for her comfort, but unable to forgive himself just yet. His plague of his thoughts is broken upon feeling the tension in her touch. He studies her, concern rising within him.

 

**KANE**

What’s wrong?

 

She collects herself, then confesses the truth:

 

**ABBY**

There’s nothing more I can do for Roan.

**KANE**

(a beat)

You need to get back to Arkadia. To Clarke.

 

He knows exactly where her mind is as easily as if it were his own thoughts. Nodding wanly, Kane’s eyes fall lower, pausing at her breast. _This was it_. Heart pounding, Abby’s eyes never leave his face, absorbing every nuance of his evolving expression as he gently pulls the hair draped over her chest back to reveal the sight which she’s been awaiting him to see.

 

**KANE**

(whispering)

Your necklace…

 

He stares at her, his eyes widening as realization replaces the confusion.

 

**KANE (CONT’D)**

Abby, you don’t have to –

 

**ABBY**

Marcus, this was my choice.

 

She smiles and moves closer to him, taking his hands in hers. He immediately glances down at her ring finger to see her wedding band missing as well, stunned.

**ABBY (CONT’D)**

And I choose you.

 

He knows what this means - the gravity of what she’s done for him. For _them_. He smiles, breathless, beaming, the sheer elation soaring inside him bringing tears to his eyes. His heart leaps forward and his body follows. He reaches for her and she’s all too eager to fall into his arms as he kisses her deeply, the force of it nearly swaying her backward. She’s drowning in the taste of joy on his lips - pain and misery suddenly a distant memory – and she never wants to come up for air.

It reminds her of the time (what felt like a lifetime ago) she was young and deep in the grasps of her first love. Of the kiss she and Jake shared on their wedding day. This was different and, at the same time, so blissfully familiar - a brand-new confection of emotions for a different man she loves all the same.

They pull apart for their foreheads to meet, grinning like rambunctious teenagers. She wants nothing more than to show him how much he’s loved and how deserving he is of it.

 

**ABBY**

I love you.

 

He smiles at her deeply, his eyes crinkling in a way that makes her heart flutter. There’s a peace in them, like his entire life had been leading to this moment.

 

**KANE**

I love _you_.

 

Swept up in his emotions once more, Kane wastes no time in pulling her back to his lips and she wraps his arms around his neck. Still clasped tight in his hold, he begins rocking her back towards the bed. Abby chuckles softly against his mouth, amused by his graceless attempt to share one more night with her and she’s all too willing to take him up on the offer.

Kane peels off his jacket with now well-practiced ease and Abby does the same before pulling at his shirt and lifting it over his head. Their mouths meet between each break, unwilling to wait.

In moments he has her hoisted up by the waist, her legs instinctively hooking around his body. The doctor in the back of her mind screams not to aggravate his injuries, but she’s silenced by the long draught of another kiss. Nothing was going to stop him - nor did she want him to. The tower could be on fire and she’d let it fade to the back of her mind.

It may have only been a few days, but they were quick studies and within no time they’re both dizzy on the high they’ve given each other as they make the most of their final hours…

**EXT. POLIS COURTYARD – NEXT MORNING**

 

Indra stands present, ready for their departure. One other Grounder waits nearby, ready to accompany them as extra security. Kane knows he can trust Indra to take Abby home safely but still asked to take every precaution just to be on the safe side.

Hand in hand, Kane and Abby had exited the tower to meet the travel party. It had been difficult to extricate themselves from each other that morning, but they’d said and done what they needed to. Now they only had to let go…

 Indra approaches them, a saddled horse in tow. She presents it to Abby.

 

**INDRA**

If we move swiftly, we can make it by sundown.

 

Kane takes the reins and nods to Indra to give them a moment alone.

 

**KANE**

Thank you, Indra.

 

Kane and Abby turn to each other. This was it. Silently, they wrap each other in a strong embrace, squeezing each other as tight as was comfortably possible. After pulling apart, Kane helps Abby onto the horse, keeping a steadying hand on her leg even after she’s safely up.

 

**KANE**

Are you sure you don’t want me to go with you?

 

**ABBY**

I’ll be fine. You’re needed here.

 

He produces a radio from his back pocket and stores it securely in her saddle bag.  

 

**KANE**

Keep me updated on everything.

 

**ABBY**

As long as you promise to stay out of trouble.

 

He chuckles lightly and grins up at her.

 

**KANE**

You know I can’t promise that.

 

She feigns annoyance and they enjoy the moment of levity - the last they’re bound to have for some time – then, sober:

 

**KANE (CONT’D)**

Be safe, Abby.

 

**ABBY**

You too.

 

Abby leans down in the saddle to give him one last kiss, unheeding to any eyes that may be watching them.

 

**INDRA (O.S)**

Abby. Kane. It’s time.

 

They pull apart once more and Kane gives her an assuring look.

 

**KANE**

Go.

 

Abby coaxes her horse forward to follow behind Indra, the other grounder taking up the rear. Nearing the outer gates, Abby turns in the saddle to look at him one last time with a small, heartening smile.

 He stands watching until she’s well out of his sight. Already the ache of her absence gapes within him. But no matter how long they were apart, their love still bonded them together. She was his future and they still had time…

 

**KANE**

May we meet again soon. 

 

 

 

**END OF SCENE**

 

[You can also read this fic with proper formatting on my Tumblr](http://fire-of-the-sun.tumblr.com/post/183572150090)

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE: I wanted to try and explore Abby's mindset behind her decision to finally take off her rings. This is a huge moment for her and her relationship to Kane and one I wish the show would have explored. Their final scene at the end of 4x02 was incredibly short and cuts off far too quickly. I decided to continue the scene in the way it seemed to be going and allow them to share one more night together before her imminent departure.  
> I added the bath, not just to give Abby something physical to do, but to be symbolic of her 'rebirth'. Almost a baptism of sorts as she chooses to move forward in life, accepting who she is and who she wants to be now - a restoration of her soul.  
> As a sidenote, as I was writing it, the moment Abby is showing Kane her missing rings reminded me of the scene from Lord of the Rings where Arwen gives Aragorn the Evenstar. He's initially reluctant to take it and accept what it means for them but Arwen is very certain of what she wants and the interaction is sealed with a kiss as well.


End file.
